Complicated
by Hazey Rine
Summary: Not everyone made her feel like shit. One person had made her feel special, one person had made her feel loved, one person had made her feel happy, one person had made her feel… alive. And that one person was moaning with another girl just outside the door. RATED DUE TO LANGUAGE.


**~Introduction: ****設立**** : Introduction~**

Nimble fingers covered with leather gloves gripped the door knob tightly, blonde hair in a puffy bun, feet hidden in obvious stylish boots, a leather top and a mid-thigh skirt hugged her petite frame, her eyes hidden underneath her bangs.

This was what she got after ditching her date?

Mashiro Rima was not a patient person. Especially when the only thing keeping her from opening the door was the illicit and loud moans of what seems to be pleasure and the rather loud screams of profanity, this just wasn't going to cut it.

"Tadase." she whispered, opening the door, evading her eyes from the bed where her roommate laid, a girl on top of him. She let out a sigh when they still didn't stop after her quiet entrance, so with much exerted effort and control she hissed out his name. "Hotori."

"Rima?" Hotori Tadase stopped staring at her, he sat up the new girl sliding off his body and landing on his bed with a quiet whine. He hastily covered his body with the blue sheets before standing.

He didn't blush, he didn't glare, he didn't stutter. He did the same thing he did every time she got home with him having sex with another girl, he sighed and raised five fingers, explaining that he needed five more minutes.

"About time," Rima mumbled, ignoring the silent message while pressing her fingers to her forehead, suddenly feeling a heavy headache. "I want to go to sleep now…" she looked around the room "Just… finish this quickly."

She didn't wait for the boy to answer, instead she darted into the room and hugged her knees to herself, even with the lights off, she knew that she could still see the pictures clearly.

How many times had it been that she had seen Tadase naked with another girl? How many times had it been that she had heard him moan another name apart from her own? Did it really not bother him that they used to date and now as senior year started, they somehow managed to get paired into the same dorm?

What you call coincidence, she calls Hoshina Utau.

Closing her eyes wishing the pain away, she heard him gasp and moan before the girl did. Oh how terrifyingly accurate was her mental picture of him and her on top of the blue bed. Uncoiling herself from her little ball, Rima stripped out of her clothes and glared at her reflection.

Was it her size?

Was it her height?

Was it her hair?

Was it her attitude?

That somehow kept all guys away from her, kept her from experiencing that one little thing called love?

Probably a combination of all four.

Sighing audibly, Rima sat on the edge of the bathtub, turning the tap on, waiting for it to fill.

Not everyone made her feel like shit. One person had made her feel special, one person had made her feel loved, one person had made her feel happy, one person had made her feel… alive.

And that one person was moaning with another girl just outside the door.

"Screw- screw this!" Rima cried, her hand clamped over her mouth as a strong anguish sob left her lips, before she slipped into the bathtub, wanting to drown in the small pool it had made.

Slowly, she lowered herself until she was completely submerged. Just how long did one have to not breathe to die?

Unfortunately, Rima didn't get to find out cause as she was on the brink of unconsciousness, a person glared at her through the water and hands had gripped her tiny wrists, yanking her out of the water harshly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Fujisaki Nagihiko asked, wrapping a towel around her, simultaneously dragging her out of the accursed bath tub.

"Experimenting." She coughed out the little water that managed to enter her mouth. Her shitty response was met with a cold hard glare from her best friend.

"With what? Your life?" he asked loudly making Rima flinch. Nagihiko wasn't usually this… involved with someone else's life. But with Rima however, it was a totally different story.

"I'm sorry." she sighed, lowering herself on the floor, the towel wrapped loosely around her body. Nagihiko sighed and sank down to the floor with her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders lightly… a brotherly gesture.

"He doesn't have a girl in his bed." he muttered, but that only made Rima freeze and sigh.

"She must have left." she mumbled. "She looked pretty too…" she closed her eyes in concentration "I think I'll name her… 'I'll fuck you tomorrow night cause you're phone number is on my towel'."

Nagihiko watched amused as Rima tugged on the post it on the blue towel she was wearing. Yup, you guessed it, Nagihiko had given Rima, Tadase's blue towel since it was the nearest one at hand.

"That's pretty long." Nagihiko mumbled, pretending to be deep in thought. "I liked 'Bitch with curly blonde hair like me' better."

"Yeah," Rima mumbled "She let me eat the muffins she brought for him."

"True." Nagihiko chuckled, leaning his head on top of Rima's as they stayed in a silence comfortable for them. They both had been used to the silence since everything in their world consisted of nothing but.

"Hey Rima." the blonde looked at her best friend with unfocused eyes, it was obvious that she was tired. It was rumored that drowning could do that to you. "What do you say to being my girlfriend?"

This made Rima open her eyes wide, before she could reply, Nagihiko raised a hand to silence her and kissing her on the forehead.

"It's just to help keep your mind off of Tadase." he explained "You know me.. I'll never be able to get over Amu…"

That was true. Amu had broken up with Nagihiko so she could be with Ikuto. That was a fairly weird relationship since Ikuto had just gotten out of his relationship with Yaya.

You could say that they were recycling their best friend's boyfriends.

"You'd do that for me?" Rima asked, lifting her head to stare into the obviously taller senior's eyes.

"When have you ever heard me say no to you?" he asked, leaning down to press his lips on hers.

Maybe being the great Fujisaki Nagihiko's girlfriend could help distract her from her infatuation with Tadase.

"Tadase-koi! Harder!" a voice outside cried, and Rima gripped Nagihiko's shirt in an effort to tell him no to stop either.

This could probably work.


End file.
